Natsu Eats Everything
by ElusiveWisp
Summary: Exactly what the title implies, Natsu eats everything (and ends up begging for Lucy's forgiveness). Semi-serious fic, requested by a friend.


**Summary:** Exactly what the title implies; Natsu eats everything (and ends up having to beg for Lucy's forgiveness). Semi-serious fic, requested by a friend.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, they all belong to Hiro Mashima (tears).

.

.

.

"Oh my," Mira giggled as Master Makarov's eyes bugged out from the sight of the bill.

"You brats! This was a reward from me for winning the Grand Magic Games! How are we ever going to pay off this debt!?" Makarov burst into tears at the sheer amount of money they owed. The entire guild, except for one person, sweat-dropped.

"I got it, Gramps!"

"What do you mean you got it Natsu!? You're the reason for this bill! You ordered ten entrees and then asked for more servings on all of them!" The Master yelled.

"I know! That's why I'll pay for it! I have to take responsibility sometime, right?"

Lucy and Wendy fell over, Erza dropped her beloved strawberry cake (someone was going to die for that), Juvia melted into water, Gray stopped in the middle of taking his shirt off (how he managed to keep it on that long was anyone's guess).

Erza broke out of her stupor and hugged Natsu, nearly giving him a concussion "They grow up so quickly, taking responsibility when just the other day he was fighting with Gray."

Natsu broke out of Erza's hug/grasp, and pulled a wallet from his pocket. Taking out a few bills, he handed them to Makarov.

"That should cover at least half the cost, right Gramps?"

Makarov was crying, at least this time it was tears of joy, "I never thought I would live to see the day Natsu grew up. I'm so proud!"

Lucy wasn't convinced. While it was great that Natsu was paying for the meal he ate basically on his own, she thought it was peculiar how he stepped it up just like that. In other words, she was skeptical of his behavior.

' _He wouldn't just give up money like that.'_ Although to his credit, Lucy didn't even know what Natsu did with his portion of reward money. She had always assumed he spent it on food (she wasn't exactly wrong), though with the jobs they went on, surely all the reward money couldn't be spent on just food.

She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he was growing up.

.

.

.

She couldn't be more wrong.

.

.

.

Lucy stormed into the guild two days later with an aura that would rival Erza's angriest. Heck, even Mira was slightly cowed at seeing the usually bubbly celestial mage look so peeved. Lucy grabbed a mission from the request board and brought it over to the demon takeover mage.

"Mira, can I get this approved?" She asked in a dangerously light tone.

Mira nodded and stamped the flyer, watching carefully as Lucy "calmly" walked out of the guild.

"What's her deal?" one of the guild members mumbled.

"My guess is that Natsu pissed her off." Gray murmured, half to himself.

"You're probably correct, Gray." Erza said, "I don't think she's ever taken a solo job, she must be really mad if this is Natsu's doing. I've never seen her overreact in any way. On a positive note, this is a good learning opportunity for her."

Just then the guild doors were kicked open by the fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail.

"Yo Mira! Do you have any grub?"

"And fish!" Happy added.

"Coming right up!"

Natsu took a seat next to Erza at the bar; that was his first mistake.

"Say Natsu, did you happen to do anything to Lucy this past week that would make her mad?"

Natsu sputtered, put on the spot by the Titania herself, even though it was an (not so innocent) innocent question.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Erza. Why would Lucy be, uh, mad?"

Erza smiled gently. She saw right through his act, just like how she knew he and Gray faked a friendship in front of her. It was just fun to scare them.

"She stormed into the guild earlier today, grabbed a job request and took off. You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?"

"N-No, of course not." By this point Natsu was getting nervous and starting to tug on his scarf.

"Then why is your heartbeat increasing, Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"Ooh, does someone have a crush?" Mira teased coming out from the kitchen. "What ever could you do to make our dear Lucy so upset?"

Now under scrutiny from both the Fairy Queen and the She-Demon, Natsu's resolve broke.

"I used her money to pay for the dinner! I knew Master would make me pay for it anyway, so I thought if I just borrowed a few jewels, I could go on a job with her later to make up for it. Please don't kill me…"

"So all this time," Erza started, "we thought you were being responsible" Mira continued, "but you were lying the whole time!?" they both finished.

"GAH! I, I said I would make it up to her didn't I? As soon as she gets back, I'll take her on another job and I'll give her the full reward?" Natsu's voice ended higher than when he started, nervousness taking over.

"You will if you know what's good for you." Erza snarked, though not cruelly.

Then she came to a realization, "My strawberry cake!"

And that's how Natsu ended in up in a near comatose state. At least he had a hard head.

.

.

.

Almost a week later had Lucy walking back into the guild with a triumphant look on her face.

"How was your mission, Lu?" Levy asked kindly.

"It was great! No damage fees and I exterminated the pests quicker than the employer expected, so I got a little extra to spare." Lucy replied smiling.

"Lucy," Erza came up to her, "I'm glad to hear everything went smoothly, now I believe Natsu has something to say to you." she said, grabbing Natsu by the ear and dragging him in front of her.

"Ow, ow, ow! I got it okay? Um, hi, Luce, um, I'm sorry for using your money, I promise to pay you back. You can have all the reward money on our next mission, kapishe?"

A serene expression had miraculously settled on Lucy's face, but she still had this unnerving look in her eyes that made Natsu want to run for the hills.

"It's fine, Natsu. I already took a solo mission to cover for it. Although if you insist on paying me back, I want the amount you borrowed plus interest. That should cover it." With that, Lucy strolled over to the bar where Mira was waiting with her favorite drink.

"Damn Natsu, she's really mad." Gray taunted.

Natsu turned on Gray, "Oh yeah? You want a piece of this, stripper!?"

"That's what you get for provoking the former heiress of a wealthy business company." Levy sweat dropped as she watched the ongoing fight.

.

.

.

Night soon fell, prompting all the occupants of the guild to retreat to their own respective homes.

As Lucy prepared for bed, she was faced with a unconsolable dragon slayer. It was to be expected, after all. She had practically ignored him the entire day. Now she was cornered with no one to start a conversation with and no fights to pretend to avoid.

"Lucy, please! I was going to pay you back I swear! I figured you mind me borrowing a little money from you! I'll do anything! Just don't leave without me on a job again!" Natsu begged.

"Are you doubting my ability?" Lucy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I just-well, Happy is lonely without you!"

"I see."

"Please, Luce? I'll give you my portion for the next three jobs! Just end this torment!"

Lucy gave him a scrutinizing glare before sighing, "I could never stay mad at you for long, Natsu. Of course I forgive you."

"Really?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Do you want me to not forgive you? Honestly I was never really that mad to begin with. Virgo was the one who told me what your punishment should be."

"So you forgive me?"

"Are you dense? I accept your apology, but I do want the money you 'borrowed' from me." Lucy replied.

"Right away Merciful Goddess Lucy!"

And all had been resolved between the two.

.

.

.

Until Team Natsu went on a job near Crocus and decided to stay for dinner. Virgo decided to deliver her own form or punishment and chased Natsu across the city herself.

 **AN: This story was a request from a friend (though I still don't know if she was being serious or not). This fic isn't supposed to be taken seriously, but if you want, I guess it could technically fit within canon. Now I know the characters are OOC, the most extreme probably being between Lucy or Natsu. So if you have any tips on how to write those any of these characters better, drop a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome, but no hate please. If you have any questions feel free to PM me or leave a comment. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
